


Digital Voyeur

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles acquires a video he was never meant to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Temaris

Quickly checking no one else is around, Stiles slips into the apartment with the keys Allison had given him earlier that day. After trying for three days to search her father's study, only to find him constantly there, she'd finally just handed the keys to Stiles and told him she'd make sure the apartment was empty for at least a couple of hours.

Entering the code for the alarm system, Stiles heads straight towards Mr Argent's study. There's part of him that thinks he shouldn't be doing this, that he shouldn't be adding breaking and entering to the list of crime that's been building ever since Peter bit Scott that night. But the rest of him thinks that if Mr Argent would just share the information he has, if he'd just trust them to know what they were doing, then Stiles wouldn't need to be creeping around in an empty apartment.

Allison thinks the information they'll need will be in one of the Argent bestiaries. And once Stiles steps into the study, he can't help but be grateful that Mr Argent commented a while back that he'd digitised them all. Because there's no way Stiles would have time to go through all of the books lining one wall, doesn't think he'll even be able to get to the ones that seem to be locked away in the glass-fronted cabinet in the corner.

Heading over to the desk, Stiles opens the top drawer, pulling out the handful of flashdrives he finds in there. His laptop is in his bag, and it only takes him a couple of minutes to boot it up. His plan is to transfer everything across and then spend the time going through it when he wasn't worried about being caught with his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar. Mainly because, even if he doesn't actually think Mr Argent would have him arrested, he has no doubt that he would tell his dad, and another disappointed lecture is pretty much the last thing Stiles needs right now.

Sliding one of the drives into place, Stiles starts the file transfer, fighting the urge to check out everything on Mr Argent's desk while it happens.

It takes him nearly an hour to transfer the files from all of the flashdrives onto his laptop, dropping them back into the drawer when he's done. Flicking a quick glance at his watch, he opens the other drawers, checking to see if there are any other drives. There's nothing in the middle drawer, but he finds another one in the bottom drawer, tucked under some files.

It's a video file, so not one of the bestiaries, which have all been PDFs so far, and Stiles wonders what it could be as he starts to copy it. Mr Argent is a hunter so it could be anything from videos of training sessions to videos of werewolves being hunted. And, oh god, he really hopes it's not that second one. Doesn't think he could look Mr Argent in the face if it was. Doesn't think he could look at Scott without seeing what hunters want to do to his best friend.

As soon as the video is finished transferring, Stiles puts the flashdrive back, tucking it back under the files and hoping Mr Argent will never realise it's been disturbed. Sliding his laptop into his bag, Stiles swings his backpack onto his shoulder and quickly checks to make sure there's nothing out of place.

He resets the alarm before he leaves, closing the door and taking the stairs back down to where he's parked. His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he slides it out to see a message from Allison, to see the _Heading home. Be back in 15_ on his screen. Smiling to himself, Stiles gets into his jeep, sending back a quick _Mission achieved_ before pulling out of the parking lot, knowing that he'll be most of the way home before the Argents even turn into their street.

His dad's out when Stiles gets home, part way through a double shift, and Stiles knows he won't see him until the following morning.

Taking his laptop out, he puts it on his desk and boots it up, sliding his jacket off and throwing it onto the bed while it cycles. Settling into his chair, he opens the folder he'd transferred everything into. All of the file IDs are someone's name and a date, and he opens the PDF with the earliest date on it. He scans through it quickly, all the while cursing the tiny cursive handwriting of whoever had written in the book. He can't see anything that they need, but there seem to be a lot more E's on the end of words than are really necessary and there's whole sections written in a language he thinks is Archaic Latin, so he's going to have to get Lydia to translate those bits.

He opens one of the PDFs with a later date, giving thanks that at least the writing's legible this time. There's still nothing that they need in there, though, and Stiles is resigning himself to having to search through all 100-plus PDFs. He recognises Mr Argent's own handwriting in the latest file, recognises the descriptions of the events that have been his life since Scott was turned.

He debates on going back to the earlier dated PDFs, debates on starting at the beginning and just working his way through until his eyes start to bleed, but the next file is the video he grabbed off one of Mr Argent's flashdrives, and Stiles has to admit he's curious. Kind of worried, but curious anyway.

He clicks on the video, finger hovering over the mouse, ready to close it down if it does turn out to be wolves tied up and being electrocuted or some other hunter torture porn shit.

But it isn't. It's what he assumes is Mr Argent's bedroom (he's never seen it), and Mr Argent's bed and--

Holy jesus--

Stiles bangs his finger down onto the mouse, closing the video.

That was Mr Argent. That was Mr Argent naked. That was Mr Argent naked and hard. And, fuck, Stiles can feel his dick twitching.

Stiles feels himself flush as he glances towards his bedroom door, even he knows he's in the house by himself, even though he knows that no one else is with him, that no one else knows he's just seen Allison's dad naked. (And built, his mind supplies. Naked, and hard, and built.)

He should delete it. He should delete it and forget about it and he absolutely shouldn't be undoing his jeans and sliding a hand inside.

His cock's still mainly soft, but it's interested. Oh god, is it interested.

He clicks on the video again, full-sizing the screen as he flicks on the sound, flicks it on and hears Mr Argent's voice, loud and clear.

_"--here, Peter."_

Wait, what? _Peter?_

And yes, that's a naked Peter Hale entering into the image, a naked Peter Hale crawling onto the bed to straddle Mr Argent's thighs.

And, fuck, Stiles had no idea, doesn't even think any of the wolves know. He's pretty sure either Scott or Derek would have mentioned if they'd smelled the fact that Mr Argent is apparently doing the nasty with Peter. And doing it pretty regularly, if the ease of touching on the video is anything to go by.

Peter's laughing at something Mr Argent must have said and, wow, Stiles has never heard Peter laugh before. He's heard him scoff and mock, but this sounds different, sounds easy and free.

_"Oh, Christopher, you know I'd never leave you hanging."_

Peter reaches out, wraps his fingers around Mr Argent's hard cock and starts to jack him in a way that speaks of experience, leans forward and captures Mr Argent's lips with his own. Yeah, they've definitely done this before.

Stiles' cock is starting to fill out in his hand. And it's natural, it's to be expected. He's watching two very attractive naked men make out. One of which happens to be his friend's dad and the other one of which he set on fire. His dick hardens further. Well, fuck.

Pulling his cock out of his jeans, he watches as Peter moves, watches as Mr Argent grabs something off the bedside cabinet and squeezes something onto his fingers. And, oh, is he? Yes, he is.

Stiles strokes himself as Mr Argent's fingers move to Peter's ass, strokes himself as a moan comes from the laptop just as Mr Argent's fingers slide into Peter's body. It barely seems any time at all before Mr Argent pulls his fingers out, grinning at Peter and telling him to ride him.

Stiles' fingers slip down lower as Peter moves further up, slip down lower as Mr Argent wraps a hand around the base of his cock to steady it for Peter. He runs a finger over his hole as Peter puts a hand on Mr Argent's chest and sinks down on his cock. Presses just the tip inside himself as Peter takes Mr Argent's dick into him.

Stiles winces slightly at the dry catch of his finger in his asshole, and can't help but feel that if he was Peter he'd have asked for a hell of a lot more prep than that, but maybe Peter likes it. Maybe he likes a bite of pain, it seems like the kind of thing Peter would get off to. Or maybe he's just so used to taking Mr Argent's cock in his ass that he doesn't need it.

Oh, and his cock likes the thought of that. Likes the thought of Peter being fucked open and loose on Mr Argent's cock, the thought of Peter being ready to take Mr Argent any time.

Pulling the fingertip out of his ass (and maybe planning on exploring there some more when he had something slick, when he had _lots_ of something slick), he spits in his palm and wraps his hand back around his cock.

Peter's head is thrown back as he rides Mr Argent, sinful moans coming from him with each roll of his hips. And Stiles finds himself jacking his cock in time with Peter fucking himself on Mr Argent's dick. And he wonders what it would feel like to have Peter around him, tight and hot and begging like a bitch in heat.

He tightens his grip, jacking himself with each _Yes--_ and _More--_ and _Come in me, Chris--_ , with each _Mine--_ and _Peter--_ and _Gonna fill you right up--_

Mr Argent's hand is on Peter's cock, stroking him roughly, and all three of them are working in the same rhythm. Working so in sync that Stiles almost feels like he's in the room with them.

He can feel his balls tightening, can feel it with each groan from Mr Argent, with each murmur of need from Peter.

Peter falls first, the loud moan echoing around Stiles' room as he comes, splattering Mr Argent's stomach with white. Stiles is next, his vision blanking out as it rolls through him, come spurting out and over his fingers.

Peter's lifting himself off Mr Argent's cock by the time Stiles pulls himself together enough to focus back on the video. Mr Argent's hand is on Peter's hip and his fingers are sliding back into Peter's ass, sliding back in before pulling out and holding the fingers covered in his come up to Peter's lips.

And even though Stiles has just come harder than he's come in a good long while, his dick still twitches. Because he's watching Mr Argent scoop his own come out of Peter's ass and feed it to him, and Stiles is pretty sure that would make someone who had been dead for years sit up and take notice.

Peter laughs after he cleans off Mr Argent's fingers. Laughs and calls him a kinky bastard.

Mr Argent doesn't argue, just reaches up to run his fingers through Peter's hair and comments, "Yeah, but that's why you love me."

Peter is silent for a heartbeat, his laugh segueing into a smile. "That I do," he replies as he leans down to kiss Mr Argent.

And suddenly Stiles feels like he shouldn't be watching. Because watching them fucking was one thing, but this? He's pretty sure they never intended anyone to see this. Pretty sure Peter, at least, would be horrified to know that someone had seen him actually be human for once.

Stiles tucks himself back into his jeans, grimacing at the sticky mess and grateful his dad isn't home so he can use all the hot water in the shower.

He closes down the video, hovering his mouse over the delete button for long moments. He shouldn't have seen this, he was never meant to see this. But, jesus fuck, he wants to see it again. Wants to watch Peter ride Mr Argent, wants to be coherent enough next time to watch Mr Argent come inside Peter.

Dragging the mouse away from the delete button, Stiles drags the video out of the folder with the bestiaries and moves it across to his personal porn folder. The only thing to figure out now is just how he's going to look either of them in the face again. How he's going to look at them without seeing the flush across Peter's skin, without hearing the noises Mr Argent makes as Peter sinks down onto him. He's sure he'll think of something.


End file.
